


Healing Fool

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Healers, Massage, Minor Injuries, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: You're a healer. You need experience. Where could you go to work on developing your healing talents?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Healing Fool

You hang out in the training grounds when it is your free time. Because it is the place that people are always getting hurt and you like to practice healing injuries. Caspar would get beat up because he likes to pick fights with people that use sharp pointy things even though he is a brawler. Felix causes injuries multiple times to multiple people multiple days in a row. Sometimes the knights would join in with the students, giving them tips and busted lips.

“Hey Ignatz. Want me to heal that shoulder.” You offer, “I think you’ve over worked it there.”

Ignatz never turns down your kindness. He sits on the bench in front of you as you work your healing magic, reducing the pain in his shoulder from overworking during bow training. Then as an added bonus you massage his shoulder and upper arm gently with your expert fingers.

Ingrid has been sparring with Dimitri and she doesn’t hesitate to sit next to you and have you take away the soreness to her forearms and ribs that the house leader has dished out upon her. She practically melts under your shoulder massage. “Hit the sauna and drink lots and lots of water!” You tell her as she heads out.

Professor Byleth is next. She’s been sparring with Felix for a few hours now. You call her over to take a seat. You work on healing her right arm where Felix has been picking on it all day. Stretching and working on the muscles in her right shoulder she finally can relax after having been sparring for so long. You shake her water skin at her, reminding her to fill it up and drink lots of water.

Felix is the last one with you in the training grounds. He’s still hitting the training dummies across the room.

“Enough Felix, come here please.” You encourage him.

“You’re an idiot for doing this for us.” He grumbles as he sits down with his back to you.

You push him forward stretching his back out as you massage and heal his shoulders. Sitting him up you hold your waterskin out to him, filled with fresh cool water. He takes a few healthy drinks, then leans back against you. “Stupid.” He mumbles.

You work on his shoulders, his arms. Carefully massaging his forearms, you get to his hands. Massaging the palm of his right hand, you then kiss each one of his fingertips. You do the same with his other hand. 

When you are finished he sits up, turns and puts his arms around you, burying his face in your neck.

“If it means I can take care of you, I will be your idiot every day.” You tell your stubborn swordloving boyfriend.


End file.
